lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beginnings of Kuzon
The Beginnings of Kuzon is a fan-fiction by TheGreatKuzon!, discussing and showing the events of the early life of Kuzon, the renowned Saiyan co-founder and leader of The Lookout Crew. This is the final part of The Kuz Origin series. This is his story. 'Chapter 1' Age 736 A baby's cry, is heard from down the hall, in a small laboratory in Planet Vegeta city. In fact, many babies and their cries are heard, as it is a nursery for newborn Saiyans. Two Saiyan men in white robes, come around the corner of the lighted up hallway carrying a small child, brown hair, and a long, thick tail. They carry him into a room with a Healing Chamber, and place him on a towel lying next to it on a table. The child calms, in curiosity, and glares at the two men. They write some words down on a notepad, saying "Kuzon, II, born 736." They tear the paper off, and lay it on the baby's stomach. A doctor picks up the child with the paper on him, and carries him into a room with a Saiyan Space pod in it. They place Kuzon in the pod. A shadowed man walks in, and glares at the baby. "My son, a Kuz. The Second. He is planned for Earth, correct?", says Kuzon's father. "Yes, sir.", replies one of the nurses. "Great. Goodbye my son." The nurse closes the pod, with the paper and child in it, and presses a button. The Space pod blasts off into deep, dark space, outside of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. ---- The small pod enters Earth's blue, cloudy atmosphere, a large forest. The pod zooms into a large bushy forest, before hitting a large boulder, seemingly a cut off from a nearby mountain, as well as the ground being harder than usual. The pod smashes extremely hard into the boulder, causing Kuzon inside of it to smash his head super hard on the pod, knocking him out. 'Chapter 2' Age 1016 '-- 280 years later A sunny, shiny day during the early summers of 1016. The North Forest, also known as the Great Forest, was more green and bushy than ever. Kuzon, still an infant, finally wakes up, from his 280 years of unconsciousness. He looks out the window in his pod, his small hands against the faded glass, which he wipes off. He looks through his hand marks, at the large forest and the sun shining in the sky above. He pushes on the glass, smiling, and the pod opens from no where, scaring him. Small, stubby Kuzon crawls through the forest, on the leaf-covered ground, the leaves of the trees of the vast green forest acting as a ceiling, the sun glowing through the holes. Kuzon tries to grab the light that reflects on the ground. When he tries to grab one, he tears dirt from the ground. He sniffs it, in curiosity, before eating it. Kuzon spits it out, "Yuck!" and continues his journey into the unknown. He wipes his hand on a tree, picks up leaves, looks at the centipedes crawl among the ground. Half an hour later, after crawling along the ground exploring his new-found surroundings, Kuzon comes upon a large, stone, torn up building. It is large, with a large walk way in front leading into small corridors and hallways. It is covered in vines, and is wet from a previous rainy day. Kuzon stares at it, he is extremely curious in what he had found. The grass is high, the weeds are high. Kuzon walked through them, making his way to the stone stairway leading up, further into the castle. Kuzon climbs with his stubby legs up each and every step. He slips occasionally on some, due to their wetness. Finally, he makes it up to the open walkway. He crawls along it, into a wet, cracked, large, wide concrete hall not stretching too far back at all. He walks a ways, seeing a doorway to the left. He looks in, and there is a large rock bed, and a wooden chest. He walks in the dark, wet room and climbs on the bed. Not very comfortable. He walks back into the hall, and looks in another room to the right, which is the same thing. At the end of the hall, it goes both left and right. The left way goes back to an outside patio, and the right goes to another corridor. He makes his way down the right one, exploring the same as the last. During infant Kuzon's reign of curiosity, a spirit is brewing, watching him crawl through the rocky, concrete-like abandon castle, on a rainy day. This spirit, which is seemingly white in color, whisks through the air, behind the infant. Kuzon later finds a large, lobby-like room. It has chests everywhere, and stone structures. The spirit follows Kuzon, befor e the spirit finally speaks up. "Child. Do you hear me?", willingly asks the white spirit to Kuzon, who is in a small brown chest digging through nothing. Kuzon looks at him, and sticks his arm out, trying to touch it. Kuzon falls out of the box, He stares at the spirit, and tries poking it, wondering what it is that is speaking to him. "I am Neleth, young one. Once trained-swordsman, and soldier who was attacking this castle fort, before...the day. I know you are not old enough to understand my words, but please, allow me to try.", said the white spirit. Kuzon looks at Neleth, before scratching his head. "Huh?" Neleth laughs. "You will learn. I can see you have obviously been neglected by your parents or caregivers, fools. I can also see you pocess a tail, so you are other worldly or just beastly. You have much potential, I can just see it.. And I will unlock that potential! I will raise you, and teach you a trade and way of living, child. You will be my son." Kuzon looks at him, and giggles. "Nee...ne...neleth!", says Kuzon's first word, trying to understand Neleth's name and put it into words. Neleth knows this is the beginning of the child's life, and plans to take him as his own. 'Chapter 3 Age 1019 A small, untrained Kuzon, followed Naleth around in curiosity as a small infant child. He was now beginning to become a walking child, who was growing out his hair. It has been 3 years since his awakening, and Naleth has taught him language, and didn't do much with him, except walk around for a year, showing him things and the world around him. Kuzon is now ready to start his worldly adventure and start learning his actual skills. "Now, child, you have learned the ways of the walking, the breathing, the living Earth of which you landed upon 3 score years ago. Now. You shall learn to walk, then, you shall learn to run, then you shall learn, to fight. For a Human, or whatever race your soul may willow, you show great strength and courage in the idea of being a fighter. Now, we begin your real training. It has begun." says Naleth to Kuzon, standing up straight and ready for training. Kuzon sports clothes made from leaves and sticks, and he carries rocks of which are crushed in his palms. Naleth orders Kuzon to run from the area point outside the castle, to the end of the grass trail carved by Naleth and back in less than 30 seconds. Kuzon runs off, crossing the half-way point from no where. He then wins, due to his superior Saiyan speed. Naleth is impressed. Then, Kuzon begins the more tough training. 150 push-ups, followed by 150 sit-ups, followed by 4 10 minute planks. Kuzon begins developing abs now at the mere Saiyan age of 3. Following that, from day light until dusk, Kuzon is to carry extremely large stones through the woods and back, 10 times each. He is to punch the boulders hard enough that he makes a large hole in them, and tries to carve a small house. "Now, carve me a small hut for me to enjoy my day in." asks Neleth to Kuzon. Kuzon tries punching and kicking the large boulder as hard as he can, but it barely makes a scratch. He tries it again, only to meet the same failure. "No. You must learn patience. Patience is the answer to learning proper battle. Sense the rock. Hit the rock. Carve, the rock." Kuzon looks strangely at Neleth, then lowers his arms patiently, and targets the rock, then BOOM! The rock explodes into a million pieces as Kuzon punches it with all his might. Neleth looks strangely at him. "Though I told you to carve it not destroy it, you still did good. Just need to learn detail. Come." Neleth guides Kuzon into the castle, onto a large disc-shaped porch. Neleth starts punching the air, teaching Kuzon proper technique. Kuzon imitates it, doing just as good. "Good." Kuzon disappears suddenly from Neleth's sight, and bang! Neleth knocks forward, falling on the ground. He looks back at Kuzon, standing there smiling. "Child ..... Good technique. But this isn't fighting, I am teaching you the wait-target-attack technique. Now, as I said, only this time, kicking." Neleth kicks the air in a perfect manner, with both his legs, while also hitting the air. Kuzon tries to imitate it, but fails at the kicking part. "Your legs must bend all the way up, so you can release all your power in an efficient manner." Kuzon kicks at Neleth, who grabs his small leg. "You have much to learn, child." ~ Neleth guides Kuzon, who is carrying a bunch of rocks, up a large hill in the forest, after trekking down a trail from the stone castle. Neleth gets to the top with Kuzon, and he looks over the treetops, going for miles. He can see North City very far in the distance. Kuzon peeks up as well, but isn't tall enough to see. Neleth picks up Kuzon, still carrying the huge rocks, and holds him on his head. Kuzon is surprised as he sees the wide, open blue sky and the tops of the treetops. He had never seen this before. "Child, this is the open sky. Amazing is it not? One day you will be out in the world, by yourself, making it a better place. But we can not do that until you learn guidance and training. Keep holding those rocks. I can stand here all day, I am already dead, heh." Kuzon struggles to hold the twelve huge rocks in his small arms, while being held in the air by Neleth, with the cold wind blowing over the treetops, hitting him. Kuzon likes the cold. Kuzon almost drops the rocks, but he learns to keep balance. "You must learn balance and patience. Calm yourself. Forget you are holding the rocks. Empty your mind." Kuzon tries emptying his mind, only to drop the rocks all over the place, scaring birds off. "It will take time." ~ For many days, Neleth and Kuzon trek to the hill and try it, in different ways every time. Soon, Kuzon learns patience, and lets the wind guide his motions. Kuzon sits outside of the stone castle, making a small fire with sticks and stones. Neleth drops fish into the fire. They roast, and Kuzon sniffs the aroma and smiles with hunger. "Like a boy scout, you will learn wilderness survival as well. Martial arts are no good unless you can back it up with something greater. I can't eat the fish, as, well, I'm dead, so you will." As Kuzon reaches down to grab a fish, it disappears. He tries another one. It disappears from sight. "W-What you doing?" asks Kuzon. Neleth is silent. Kuzon keeps trying to get the fish but they keep disappearing and reappearing. Kuzon, as he is about to try again, stops. He remembers: Patience will guide him. Kuzon calms down, and sits. He closes and opens his eyes, and sees all the fish lined up in front of him. He reaches to get one, and it slowly moves out of the way, but Kuzon grabs it! He takes it in, and eats it, only to burn his mouth. "Yes, child. You are now mastering patience. But completely mastering it, takes a lifetime. Mine is over. I know patience. You will too." Kuzon eats and chugs down on the fish. ~ That night, Kuzon goes into one of the wet leaking stone rooms, and lays on his animal fur blankets. Neleth walks through the wall, as he is a ghost, and looks around Kuzon's damp, dark, empty room. The next morning, Kuzon awakens. He looks up, to see his room covered in animal furs! On the walls and covering the floor. On the ground, in the corner of the room, are large, juicy fruits. In the other corner, are large wooden sticks. Kuzon runs towards the fruit, but BANG! Kuzon is smacked across the face with a large stick. He looks up to see Neleth, guarding the fruit. "Wrong. You will earn this fruit." Neleth gets in a defensive stance, holding the stick. Kuzon angrily tries to sneak under him to get the fruit, but is smacked again, constantly. "You will learn nothing." Kuzon uses patience, and calms, and attempts to grab the stick, only to fail, one by one, every time. Neleth moves constantly trying to throw Kuzon off. Kuzon calmly jumps in the air, and smashes down, breaking his stick in half. Kuzon then tears his mouth into the juicy fruit and enjoys. "Yes, child. Yes. Your patience lessons are done. For now." 'Chapter 4' Age 1022 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Lookout I/II